All America Girl: Revised
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Before she was even born Sonny's father had always hoped for a boy. Clearly not getting one he had used the football team to make up for that. But Now Sonny is falling for the quarterback.  The summary actually sounds better than the story.  /
1. Chapter 1

**MAJOR EDIT AND UPDATE! :D**

* * *

"Honey…" The brown hair woman said gasping and clinging to the sheets of the bed.

"Huh?" Her husband said waking up a little.

"It's time Steve." The woman cried out before moaning in pain.

"Time? OH TIME!"he said jumping to his feet.

Surely poor Steve having a mini-panic attack before actually leaving the driveway." Steve you better start moving now or I'll do it for you." His wife said before groaning in pain.

"Right moving…" Steve said finally as the car left the drive way and made its way to the hospital. "My Wife! My wife!" Steve yelled when he made it to the ER. "She went into labor and I don't know where to go... I'm think she's gonna give birth any second!" Steve said panting as a few of the Nurses looked amused at him before asking him to bring her in.

"Right this way." A nurse said leading the couple to the maturity ward. The doctor will be with you shortly Mrs Monroe." The nurse said as she handed Steve some scrubs and leaving.

Twenty-five hour and a Epidural later the cries of a new born were heard.

"It's a boy!" Steve shout happily as he watched the child be handled by the doctors

"Wait… That's a girl…" Steve said shocked.

His wife looked at him amused. "I know." She said as the nurse placed their daughter on her chest. "She's amazing." Connie murmured as she glanced at her husband.

"But… I thought…" He mumbled.

"You thought what? Your first baby was going to be a boy so you could spend your time teaching boy things? Why can't you spend your time teaching your daughter boy things?" Connie asked a little annoyed.

Steve shook his head. "It's just… never mind. I'm happy to have a baby girl just as much as I would if I had a baby boy." He said before kissing his wife's forehead. "Alison." He said after a moment.

"What about it?" Connie said looking up confused now.

"Her name should be Alison." He said smiling.

"Alison." Her mother smiled before kissing the top of her baby's head. "Hi there Alison." She whispered before looking back at her husband. "Alison Susan Monroe?" She asked.

"I like it." Steve nodded approvingly.

* * *

**Meh... I went to make this longer and only added like half a sentence. :p **

**Anyways, it's like 3 am and I'm bored. SOOO I decided to fix any fics that needed some help like this one... I just noticed how cheesy and over used the plot was.**

**By the way could you review pretty please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still have no clue what I'm talking about Football wise so bare with me. :)**

**Major edit and update. :)  
**

* * *

"Daddy" A smiling face appeared in front of her father as he watched the boys spring football training.

"Hi Pumpkin." He smiled Steve said wrapping his arm around his little girl.

"Who is he?" She whispered pointing over the new guy on the team.

"That's Chad. He's the freshman quarterback this year." Steve said softly to his daughter.

"Oh…" She whispered. "He's cute." She smiled up at him again.

Shaking his head as he continued to watch the boys. "Sonny." He said looking down for a second.

"Can I pass the left-overs from mommy's cooking spree out? It's all the cookies she made but couldn't sell…" Sonny said smiling up at her father. He looked down at the girl. Clearly he couldn't say no to her mother's brown eyes and his smile.

"Sure. I'll round the team up." Steve said before taking the whistle from around his neck and blowing into it. "TAKE TEN!" He yelled out.

Of course by this time all the older boys had spotted Sonny and a few of them smiled at her. "Sonn-ayyy!" Two of the boys called coming over to her and hugging her. She scrunched up her nose for a second before smiling at the boys.

"Jeremy! Josh!" She smiled giving them both a quick kiss to the cheek. It didn't bother Steve much due to the fact almost all the older boys were like the sons he never had.

Sonny quickly slapped the boy's hands away from her basket. "IN LINE!" She called out to the boys that were near her. It amazed Steve how one little fourteen year old girl could get a bunch of boys who weighted three times as much and were twice the height of her to make a straight line in a matter of seconds.

One by one a boy came and grabbed a cooking before heading off to the shaded part of the field. "Thanks Sonny." They would mumble as they sat down by the bleachers. As the line moved on it slowly reached towards the back of the line. "Well. Don't just stand there like any idiot." Sonny said rolling her eyes at the last boy. "Take one Chad." She said smiling as she held the basket out.

The blond boy wasn't sure how she knew his name until he recognized her at the girl he's seen the coach with a couple times. "Um… Thanks… Shortstuff." Chad said before grabbing one.

"What did you call me?" She called out as he took a few steps away.

"Shortstuff…?" Chad mumbled quietly in fear. Of course he did know not to mess with the coach. But for some reason he was even more scared to mess with his daughter.

" I may be short. But I'm not. I repeat. Not that short." Sonny said glaring at Chad.

"Uh… Yeah you are short…" Chad mumbled.

Sonny gave him a sickly sweet smile before he knew it he could see the coach's amused smiled and hear a few of the senior boys snicker. Chad opened his mouth to say something but by the time he could have he was flipped over and on the ground. Sonny had placed a foot on his chest. "Don't ever call me shortstuff." She said looking down at him before dropping an extra cooking onto him.

Chad smiled kinda foolishly. He had a crush. Even though she was younger than him. But only really by two years. Who was he kidding he fell hard for her. He grinned as he watched her interact with the other players.

* * *

**BLAHHHH. I swear this is like the saddest thing I've ever had to re-read... Who knew back then I was such a crappy writer... x.x**

**Anyways re-review? XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing really changed here... Just some spelling and grammar fixes. :D Honestly I think this was the best chapter out of them all.**

* * *

It had been three years since Steve had seen the field. He had only come to drop his daughter off. He smiled as some of the boys who weren't playing and were out on the other side of the fence recognized him and waved and yelled hello to him. He waved and smiled before kissing his daughters forehead. "I want you home by ten." He said giving her a pointed look knowing all about his daughter's relationship with the football team.

Sonny smiled and clung to the basket of cookies. She nodded to her father before entering the field. Most of the boys that were at. "Hi coach…" She said quietly. She was afraid of this coach. He was mean and strict and most the time would make Sonny stand over in one of the bleachers at the top. "Alison." He said nodding to her before yelling out a play for the boys. "Could I hand these out? My mom made too much for this party she was catering…" Sonny asked looking down. "After practice. Now. Go on-" He was cut off. "up to the top of the bleachers and don't come down till practice is over." Sonny sighed before side stepping behind the coach and heading towards the stairs. Chad who was the senior quarterback star had spotted her and jogged across the field from his position to her. "Shortstuff!" He said smiling down to her.

Sonny rolled her eyes but smiled. "You're going to get in trouble." She muttered as he took his helmet off. "So? Coach had a stick up his ass and needs to loosen up…" Chad shrugged as he wiped some of the sweat on his jersey before moving a few strands of blond hair that got in his face. "Well still. I'm gonna be banned from coming if you keep doing this." Sonny said rolling her eyes. "Well I wanted to say Hey to my girl before I get in trouble with her." Chad winked as he gave her a quick kiss and smirked. "Stupid boy." Sonny muttered before smiling. "Now go play." She said pushing on his shoulder to make him turn. She quickly gave him a pat on his rear to make him go. "I'll flip you over if you don't." She called out as she headed up the bleachers. She could see the anger in the coach's face as Chad rejoined the group of boys on the field.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Sonny could hear the coach screaming at Chad. He had asked Chad to stay later then the other boys who were sitting around the parking lot. Obvious by the look on their faces they had heard the coach two. They couldn't hear Chad's part of the conversation but they figured he was being all calm and cool. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PICKING HER OVER SCHOLERSHIPS? DON'T YOU GET IT? I HAVE BEEN WORKING SO HARD ON MAKING YOU THE STAR PLAYER SO YOU COULD GET A CHANCE AT GETTING INTO THE NFL." the coach screamed again. "Whatever." Chad said stepping around the corner and right into the team's locker room where Sonny was nearby. "I love her more than football. I don't want to go to the freaking NFL. Hell I don't really want you to make me the star player. Make one of the new guys the star player." Chad said. The boys were smirking. They knew all about this. The coach had gone off about Chad skipping or stopping in the middle of practice to greet Sonny. "About time he stood up to him…" On of them muttered. Sonny gave a confused glance behind her before noticing that Chad had came around the corner. "YOU REALIZE YOUR LOOSING YOUR DREAM OF BECOMING A PRO FOOTBALL PLAYER!" the coach yelled as Chad swung an arm over Sonny. "Shortstuff." He said addressing her. "Chad." She said looking up at him with that sickly sweet smile. "Don't… Not here." He said quickly before she could even say anything. " I was only going to kiss you…" Sonny shrugged before pulling away from him. A couple of the boys from the team snickered before they jumped over to Sonny and asking for the cookies. "Pleaseee!" A could of them whined. "Line up." She called out. It was clear she had the respect the coach lacked. "Thank you!" The boys would say as they grabbed a cookie and moved towards their car. "So…" One of the new boys who had just came from the locker rooms said looking at Sonny with a smile. "Grab a cookie Sam." She said giving him a smile. "Thanks. Hey… Look its Friday night… Would you want to catch a movie with me maybe?" Sam asked looking at Sonny hopefully. "She can't." Chad said from behind him. "I didn't ask you Chad." Sam muttered before looking back at Sonny. "I hate to say it but she doesn't have to answer. She's my girlfriend." Chad said crossing his arms.

There were a few boys that dared to mess with Chad. Very little well none won. "What? Why would you be dating someone that isn't in the popular crowed? Like Tawni?" Sam said spinning around to face Chad. "Because I don't follow those stupid cliché crap everyone thinks I follow." Chad said rolling his eyes. "But… but… You're a senior… She's a... a… a..." Sam didn't even finish before Sonny had pulled him back. "Don't mess with Chad or you'll not remember what day it is." Sonny said shoving a cookie into his hand before pushing him away. "What was that?" Chad said grabbing a cookie before leaning against the car Sonny had perched herself on. "What was what?" She said as she placed her head on his shoulder. "With Sam." Chad muttered as he chewed on the cookie. "When I pulled him away? Oh. I didn't really want to have to explain why I was the one bailing you're out of jail…" Sonny shrugged. It's true. Chad did spend a couple hours before Sonny bailed him out in jail for getting into a fight.

"Funny." He said turning his head to face hers. "I love you." He said quietly before kissing her cheek. "Awww!" One of the new boys said grinning like an idiot. "Dude…" An older boy said slapping the kid over the head. "What Darin?" The young boy asked looking surprised. "Chad being mushy was so two years ago." Darin shrugged before giving Sonny a quick wave. Chad rolled his eyes at Darin and the new kid. "I love you to." Sonny said smiling before kissing him softly on the cheek. It was pretty common to find them being mushy every once in a while.

Chad grinned and turned his head and gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on the guys at being antsy today. They can't wait for your mom's cooking." Chad said as he turned and pulled Sonny off the car. Before any of the boys could even get to their car the cheerleading squad came bouncing by. "Hi Chad." One of the girls said stopping in front of him. "Uh hi?" Chad said pulling Sonny closer. "So like what are you doing tonight?" the girl asked. "Hanging with my girl." Chad shrugged as he looked down to Sonny with a smile. Sonny's fact lit up as she mouthed I love you to Chad. "Seriously! You're spending time with me? How sweet." The girl said pushing Sonny out of the way and latching onto Chad's arm. "Uh no. You're not my girl." Chad said rolling his eyes as he pulled his arm away. " Well of course I am. The star foot ball player always dates the head cheerleader." She said smiling seductively at Chad. "Uh no. I. Am. Not. Ever. Going. To. Date. You." Chad said moving past her and to Sonny who had tripped and fell to her bottom. "You okay babe?" He asked reaching a hand out. "Why are you helping that loser?" The head cheerleader asked looking at Sonny. "Watch your mouth Blondie." Sonny said getting up. "Please. Like you have a chance with him." the blonde girl said smiling evilly. "Please. Like you didn't know." Sonny rolled her eyes before resting her head on Chad's chest. "Babe…" Chad said kissing her forehead before nodding to the other boys. "Ew. You're dating her?" The blonde suddenly said looking at Sonny as if she was a disease. "First of Yes, I'm dating Sonny. Second Back off Haley. I'm not into that cookie cutter crap you try to pull." Chad said rolling his eyes before whistling loudly to catch the other boys attention. "We have got to go." He called out as Sonny made her way towards the passenger door. " I won't stop till your mine Chad. One day. One day you'll be mine and Soupy here won't know what hit her." Haley said smirking at Sonny. "Its Sonny." Sonny said rolling her eyes before sitting inside the car.

"Haley move." Chad said giving her a look before sitting and starting his car. The others had already started and were waiting for Chad to pull out but the blonde cheerleader stood in his way. "Move." He called out as the girl stood in place. The other cheerleaders were calling her over telling her to stop acting so immature. Until Chad finally got out of his car and grabbed her by her waist and moved her towards the girl's bathroom. "Leave Sonny alone." He said before turning around and heading back to his car. He got back in and pulled out of his parking spot and out of the parking lot. Many of the cars behind him were the other boys.

They couldn't beat Mama Monroe's cooking.

* * *

**And I am still up at almost three in the morning doing this. =p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dah. I had this planed out and ready to post but then I was reading over it and was like. Ew... that seems so weird... I changed it. A lot. You'll notice from the original to this one its like a major change. XD**

**I still don't know much about football. =p**

**

* * *

**

Screams and shouts and all hell broken loose was what it sounded like when Sonny was at a College football game. She loved it. Starting tomorrow she was going to ask Chad if she could go to every home game…

It was oblivious Chad had managed to get her a rather good seat. Almost right behind the bench where his team sat. "Go Chad!" Sonny yelled as she watched him run by dodging people and heading straight for the touchdown zone

She screamed louder when he past the zone and threw the football over to the referee. Typical Chad. He was never into doing the random dance moves when he scored a touchdown. All the other guys freaked out and started to punch his arm telling him good job.

Sonny smiled when Chad looked her way. She waved as he headed for the bench. "Cooper! What are you doing?" The coach said surprised when his star player came to the bench. "Thanking someone…" Chad mumbled before pulling his helmet off. "Shortstuff." He said smiling at little at her. "Your gonna get in trouble again." Sonny said smiling at him. "Oh well." He smirked before giving her a quick kiss. "Go." She mumbled as he stepped away.

Right after he stepped away a few reports stepped in front of her blocking her view. "Miss! Miss!" They were yelling. Of course they would… Chad had decided to play football for one of the more popular with the media. "I can't see." She muttered. "Yes?" She said finally after about the seventh time someone blocked her view.

"What's it like to be kissed by Chad?" One of the reports asked. "Did you just ask me that?" Sonny said giggling. "That isn't really any of your business to know. Besides that's a totally invasion of privacy and you could most likely get a restraining order against you if you ask that…" Sonny said smiling before turning back to the game.

"Would you guys mind going away? I really want to see the game." She said after a few more people stood in front of her. "Miss! One question! What's your name?" A reporter said. "Again with the invasion of privacy… But Ask Chad." Sonny said smiling as the reports groaned and moved away.

"Go Chad!" Sonny screeched as she watched him catch the ball and start running. "GO! GO! GO!" Sonny shouted as she watched him. He almost made it before one of the other players tackled him. "No!" Sonny said frowning. "Come on get up…" Sonny mumbled to herself as she watched him just lay there for a few moments. "Chad?" Sonny cried out her voice wasn't heard over the crowed." Please get up…" She whispered.

"Number 31 is still down?" A voice came out of nowhere. "It appears so David. I heard that the medics are coming." another voice said. "Hmm... I wonder why he isn't getting up this isn't like Chad…" David said. "I agree. Oh look the medics are out there." the second voice said before it was quiet again.

"What a strange incident. Apparently when number 31 went down he lost consciousness and just came around. He's being pulled from the last ten minutes of the game." the second voice from before said. Sonny was suddenly worried. This wasn't like Chad… He didn't just spontaneous pass out unless he was worn out. "Chad!" Sonny cried out as she watched Chad kinda hobble back to the bench. "Shortstuff." He said wincing. Suddenly Sonny didn't really care what was going on she wanted Chad to be alright. "What's wrong?" She said softly as he looked up at her. "I'll tell you later." He said as the reports suddenly seemed to swarm around him.

"Chad!" "Chad!" "Chad are you alright?" "Who's the girl you kissed earlier?" "Do you know who she is?" Reports yelled out as the ten minutes that were left on the clock ticked away. To Chad the clock was going to slow. "I'm fine. My girlfriend… Yes I know her…" He muttered watching people suddenly gasp when they heard the word girlfriend.

"GIRLFRIEND?" A bunch of reporters yelled at once. Chad only nodded before putting his head in his hands. "Ugh..." he moaned as he closed his eyes for a second."Alright Mister Cooper needs some time alone. Please go back to your spots or I'll have to remove you from the field…" The coach said putting a hand on Chad's shoulder.

Chad winced again with he felt the hand on his shoulder. "Thanks." He mumbled as the groups of people went back towards the other side of the field. "Go on into the locker room and clean up. It's quiet there. Take your girlfriend with you." the coach said looking at Sonny.

Chad nodded before getting up. "Shortstuff…" Chad called out. Sonny suddenly dropped her attention from the game and to Chad. She leaned down. "Yeah?" She said quietly. "Locker room… number 1..." Chad mumbled before stepping away and towards the locker rooms.

"Chad Cooper is leaving the field already? Wow. Here I thought he would be staying to watch and cheer for his buddies… Maybe he doesn't have a heart for them…" One of the Reporters who hadn't got the leave Chad alone message.

"For your information. Chad was told he could leave the field cause of his injury. If you didn't notice there was a moment where he was holding his head and groaning. Can't you think about maybe he wants to support them but is to hurt to stay here?" Sonny said glaring at the man who commented about Chad's leaving.

"Whatever." The young man said rolling his eyes before turning back to the game. When he turned back to say something to Sonny she was gone. "Freaky…" The young man muttered before turning back to watch the last three minutes.

Sonny had found Chad already sitting out in front of his locker wearing a towel and a few bruises around his torso... "Okay. Mind on telling me why the hell you had to scare the shit out of me?" Sonny said giving Chad an angry look before kissing his forehead. "I didn't sleep much last night… I also might have pulled a muscle in my leg…" Chad mumbled running a hand threw his wet blond hair. "So I was right… Your just tired…" Sonny said as she sat down next to him.

He smiled half heartedly as he straightened his back before leaning forward again. "Ow…  
Damn…" he murmured as he rested his elbows on his knees. "Are you sure your okay?" Sonny asked as she put a hand on his back. She didn't care about the sweat or how much dirt and grass was stuck to the jersey all she cared about was Chad being alright. "Might have bruised my back pretty good…" He said turning his head to look at her. "God. Don't scare me like that." Sonny said as she leant down and kissed him softly. "One of the reporters is an asshole…" she said after a minute.

"Where did that come from?" Chad asked as he let out a chuckle. "I don't know but he is. He was all like I guess Chad isn't supportive of his team. Rude comment. Some other shit said about you. And I was like maybeeee he's in too much pain to stay here right now dumbass." Sonny explained. Chad laughed as he watched her talk so animatedly. He always found it adorable when she got mad enough to curse.

"What are you smiling about? I just told you some dumbass was being a dumbass about you?" Sonny asked watching as Chad let out another laugh. "Your adorable to watch all worked up." He shrugged. "Help me out of this?" He asked pointing towards his jersey and shoulder pads.

Sonny sighed before pulling the shirt over his head. "You are so… Ugh." She said frowning for a second before the team came running in shouting and high-fiving each other. "WE WON! WE WON!" they were chanting. Sonny smiled at them before turning back to Chad.

* * *

**Seriously tell me what you think? I gotta know... I think this was a crappy chapter.**


	5. AN: PLEASE READ!

**Hello my dear readers. I'm sure you've noticed one this is not a chapter... and two I haven't uploaded a chapter in forever...**

**WELL I'm sad to tell you that I'm gonna be taking this story down soon but would like to give you that chance to know I do plan on rewriting All American Girl.**

**The muse for this story when I was writing was lost and I gave up mostly cause it didn't make any sense and wasn't realistic enough for me. Soooo I've made it my mission to rewrite this once again. **

**Please bare with me as I rewrite and reedit this story at least a million times before it's actually out on fanfic.**

**That is if I manage to get it written up fairly soon. :)**

**ANDDD Once this has been rewritten and finally posted I'll post it up on here that it's up**


End file.
